


Bottom Schlatt Requests

by Varian33



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Wet Dream, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varian33/pseuds/Varian33
Summary: There is a lack of bottom Schlatt fics so I am here to supply
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Jschlatt/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, etc
Comments: 15
Kudos: 37





	Bottom Schlatt Requests

Comment requests with characters, story, kinks, etc, (NO MINORS) Thx :)


End file.
